


Seychelles is easily bribed.

by So_Can_I_Seahorse



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Sauna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 12:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5333759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/So_Can_I_Seahorse/pseuds/So_Can_I_Seahorse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spain somehow bribes Seychelles to send him and Romano on a date for the night...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seychelles is easily bribed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hahah i have never actually written a Hetalia fanfiction and posted it before I'm so sorry if any of the personalities are wrong in any way.  
> It is just a one shot. Something I wrote one night for a friend... Ja...  
> Please don't kill me.

Spain turned his phone off and placed it on the bedside table, he had just finished texting Seychelles about her planned date for him and Romano. He squealed a little in excitement. It had been a few weeks of planning after he had bribed Seychelles with a picture of him and Romano in the bath, to getting Seychelles to give them a day alone followed by a date that night. Feeling bad because the girl was paying for everything, Spain had promised to pay for the dinner. He checked the clock, 8:52 it read; the brown haired nation rolled out of bed, putting on his Tomato slippers and walking to the bathroom. In half an hour Seychelles would be here to take Belgium and Netherlands out of the house so that he and Romano could be alone.

After brushing his teeth and having a shower Spain walked out of his room and headed for the stairs, a grin evident on his face... He walked in to the kitchen and saw Romano at the table; grabbing a tomato from the bowl, Spain walked towards the Italian "BUENOS DIAS ROMANO!" he yelled, throwing his arms around Romano in a hug. The Italian responded with an angry-suprised yelp before attacking Spain, only stopping when he realised he was straddling the older man's hips as he sat on Spain's stomach and the Spaniard had shoved a tomato in his mouth. Growling at the smirking Spain, Romano stood up again and returned to his seat, still chewing the tomato. 

Spain reached for another tomato as he stood up and shook the dust off his shirt that had gathered there when he was tackled to the ground. He figured he should ask Netherlands to clean it later but shook off the thought when he remembered he and Belgium would be out all day. Sitting next to Romano, Spain glanced at the curl that poked out of the side of the Italian's hair. He was so tempted to pull it, but just as he twitched his hand to reach out the doorbell rang and he got out of his chair, stumbling on the leg Romano held out to trip him.  
"Hey Seychelles!", Spain smiled when he saw the brunette girl outside,  
"Bonjour España Lasagne!" Seychelles had a tendency to speak in foreign languages, as her country's national languages were French, English and Seychellois, although she preferred sticking to just English and French... España Lasagne was a nickname she had created a minute earlier, another habit of hers. Spain lead Seychelles inside the house, letting her make her way to Belgium's room before returning to his seat beside Romano.

"So Lovi, I was wondering..." Spain paused as he looked at Romano, the olive-green eyes of his lover gazing back with an annoyed look. He gulped before continuing, nervous sweat forming on his brow. "I was thinking... Maybe we could.. If you wanted.. Maybe.. Go out t-to dinner later a-and maybe watch some movies after we finish br-breakfast.." he forced a smile and stared hopefully at Romano. "S-sure.. Fucking tomato bastard." Romano said, looking away as a blush formed on his cheeks at the thought of sitting on a couch next to Spain watching movies.   
"THANK YOU ROMANOOOO" Spain yelled, dragging out the last syllable and throwing his arms around the Southern Italian nation's neck. 

Romano looked at the door as the Seychellois nation lead Belgium and Netherlands out the door. He glared at Spain as he figured the whole date thing was planned. “Bloody caring bastard” He hissed under his breath.   
He was suddenly pulled by Spain, as the other nation dragged his arm in to the lounge. The Spaniard had turned on the tv and a Spanish show was playing. It was soon turned off when Spain switched the channel, "So Romano what do you wanna watch first?", Spain held out an array of movies. Romano picked one with a cat on the cover, the title was in a different language with weird letters so he figured it was foreign. Romano didn't realise he had zoned out until Spain dragged him on to the couch. Placing Romano in his lap and hugging the Italian's stomach. Romano had no complaints (for once) and leaned against the Spainiard, his head underneath Spain's chin.  
The movie started playing and Romano melted in to Spain's embrace, relaxing in the warm arms of his lover. The usually hard to please man felt like giving in for once and focussed his thoughts on his Spanish boyfriend...

Not even an hour into the movie, Romano felt wet drops fall on his head. Awkwardly turning his head he saw tears leaking from Spain's vibrant eyes, "Are you ok Spain?" he asked, a slither of concerned emotion in his voice.   
"BARBARA JUST DIED ROMANO WEREN'T YOU PAYING ATTENTION!" Spain burst out sobbing again and buried his head in Romano's chest. Romano hadn't been watching the movie but almost laughed at the name Barbara, 'wasn't the movie about cats or something' he thought. He looked at the tv, moving his gaze from the Spaniard for the first time in an hour. On the screen it showed some people holding a dead cat, they were crying. He guessed that the cat was Barbara.   
Returning to Spain, Romano noticed the man was watching the movie again. Romano sighed and hugged Spain, leaving his face turned away from the tv and instead pressing it against Spain, feeling Spain's heartbeat in his cheek.

They were some-what tangled in a mass of limbs when the movie finally finished, Spain was clinging to Romano and Romano hadn't complained until he tried to move and couldn't feel his legs which were tangled in Spain's and took a few minutes to be freed. Spain walked over to the dvd player and placed a film in, Romano had decided to not question anything that happened in the day as everything was just really weird. Spain returned to the couch and sat, next to Romano this time. "I get to choose the movie this time," he purred in to Romano's ear, Romano tensing worriedly. The title appeared and Romano read it "Titanic, really Spain." Romano hated Titanic, every time he cried. It was just such a sad movie. He knew Spain knew how much he hated it.   
As he stood up to turn it off, Spain yanked his wrist and Romano fell back on the couch, "No little Roma, you chose the last movie remember, Barbara died and it was sad so now we get to watch a movie that you find sad." Spain smiled and hugged Romano.  
Giving up; Romano sighed and moved from Spain's grasp.  
"Oh no you don't!" Spain said playfully as he placed his hands on Romano's shoulders, moving his fingers around in little circles, pressing down lightly.  
"What the fuck are you doing you bastard!" Romano yelled indignantly,  
"Shh little Italian I'm watching the movie." Spain whispered, continuing to massage Romano's back.

Romano would never admit that the massage felt nice, it relieved the stress from his shoulder blades and distracted him from the movie. Spain rhythmically but firmly circled his fingers around Romano's back while keeping his eyes trained on the tv, Romano had visibly relaxed in front of him and for the next while they sat in content silence, watching the movie intently.   
In the middle of a talking scene, Spain silently thanked Seychelles for the peacefulness of everything, he wondered what she was doing with the others and smiled at the happy thoughts of Romano racing through his head.   
The movie continued to play as the two sat silently, when the ending was drawing near and the ship hit the iceberg Spain felt a shiver from Romano and gave him a hug.  
Romano refused to cry infront of Spain. He was shaking from the effort of not letting his tears spill. It worked until Spain hugged him and his pent up emotions escaped.   
Soon they were both crying and mentally killing themselves for crying at something so stupid, like a movie.  
Spain glanced at the time, it was 1:08, he hopped off the couch and went in to the kitchen, “Spain what are you doing?”, Spain heard Romano ask behind him. Ignoring the Italian he walked through the door to prepare some lunch. He soon noticed a note stuck to the fridge. ‘There is a cake on the bench and some Pasta in the fridge ~Seychelles’ Spain turned around and saw a bright red box on the bench. It was decorated with the flag of Denmark so he guessed she had gotten it from the Danish nation.   
Spain reached for the pasta in the fridge, putting it in the microwave and turning back; he opened the lid of the neat box. Inside was a round cake, decorated with red and green shapes, Tomatoes were the main feature but the Italian flag was also present. There were words written in icing, various I love you’s and such.   
Spain was lost in his own world until the microwave beeped and he was alerted that the pasta was done. He grabbed a towel and a few bowls, spooning half of the hot food in to each. He carried them back to the lounge where Romano was sprawled out among the couch cushions. He had smelled the pasta a few seconds earlier and was alert when the Spaniard walked through carrying 2 ceramic white bowls with tomatoes decorating the edges. “Do you ever tire of tomatoes?” he asked with an annoyed sigh, “Nope!” was the cheerful reply.   
The two men sat down together, their knees touching and their body warmth pooling around them in a nice, cosy little ball.  
The content feeling of warmth they shared in each other’s arms lasted for about three hours, music quietly playing in the background as they quietly chatted about little things, laughing on Spain’s part and giving annoyed and playful punches to the other on Romano’s part. Their day had been peaceful and quiet without any disturbance and they had been happy.   
It was 3:30 by the time they had moved, stretching their limbs and shivering in the slight cold feeling they got from breaking apart from their few hour long hug. Spain retrieved the cake box from the kitchen and brought it to Romano, smiling as he watched Romano give it a sceptical glance “Denmark?” He questioned, raising an eyebrow as he noticed the box’s design.  
Spain only smiled as Romano gave another exasperated sigh and opened the lid. In those few seconds Romano’s eyes gave in form a look of almost disappointment and annoyance to joy and pride. His eyes had a glassy look as he gave a small smile yelling Thank you’s to the Spanish country standing in front of him.  
The two nations ate their cake; it was a vanilla cake with cream and jam in a layer in the middle with chocolate flakes in the cream. Underneath the icing there was also a thin layer of hardened chocolate. It was a delicious treat and the two of them polished off the whole thing in a half hour, Romano secretly licking his fingers when he thought Spain wasn’t looking.

“You should go get changed into something… Special” Spain said, before he ran away to his room, he checked his phone quickly, receiving a spam of messages from Seychelles, asking how it was going and various other things. He texted her about the events, and thanked her for the cake.  
Seychelles replied to his texts a few minutes later with a smile emoji and a good luck. Spain then got up from the bed and walked to the wardrobe to get dressed into the clothes he had picked out earlier, a checkered red and yellow dress shirt with black pants and a matching black tie. He quickly got changed, before moving to the bathroom to look at himself in the mirror before using a comb to tidy his hair a bit and washing his face, cleaning himself up so that he looked presentable for the date. 4:48 the clock read. He hoped Romano was ready, the chosen restaurant was on the other side of town and the reservation for 5:30. Double checking his appearance before walking out the door, Spain heard a second door open and turned to see Romano, a light blush dusting his cheeks as he wore a similar attire except his shirt was green, white and red checkered, matching the colours of the Italian flag. Spain quickly noticed it as the shirt he had bought for Romano a few years back.   
Smiling as he reached for Romano’s hand he lead the two out the door to his car, a little red thing he had bought recently. Spain opened the door for Romano with a friendly gesture before walking to the driver’s side, his tie blowing a little in the wind.   
As he started the engine, Spain felt a little twinge of nervousness, the date had been planned by Seychelles and him entirely so he was worried about something weird happening. He regained his composure and reversed out of the driveway, looking at Romano with eyes full of emotion.  
~  
Not a half hour later, they were arriving at the restaurant. “Martin Berasategui?” Romano read the restaurants sign in a questioning way as they pulled in to the carpark, he raised an eyebrow in a way that made Spain chuckle. “Si Roma, only the finest for my little tomato,” Spain smirked as he saw the blush spreading across Romano’s cheeks. Spain stopped the car, pulling the key out and putting it in his pocket. He opened his door and went to Romano’s side, holding out his arm; Romano linked his arm in Spain’s and they started walking towards the restaurant at a slow pace. Spain cast a few worried glances at Romano before opening the door and following him inside the Spanish restaurant. Inside the doors the place was brightly lit, chandeliers dotting the ceiling and candles at each table. A waitress was standing at the desk, ready to take them to their seat as Spain signed off his name on the reservations list.  
Stars were beginning to shine outside as the pair was lead to a decorated table out-looking the city of Lasarte-Oria. The two men looked out at the city in awe as their waitress had left and returned with 2 menu’s, “We will be back soon to receive your order,” she said politely, before turning around and walking off to another table. Spain and Romano read over the menu’s before they both chose the same tomato dish with sides of salad and wine, each echoing the others choice of food.   
~  
It was 7:48 when they left the restaurant, stuffed to the brim with food and barely able to move. Spain held Romano’s hand in his as he wordlessly let Romano in to the car, Romano knowing there was something else in plan.   
It was a silent trip as Spain nearly unconsciously drove towards the park they were going to. It was the same park where they had shared their first kiss many moons ago… Spain had no idea what Seychelles had planned, sending them to this particular park. The Spaniard sighed as he saw the park approach in the distance, meanwhile in the passenger seat; Romano felt his toes tingle and his stomach flip as he figured out where they were going…  
Spain noticed the Volkswagen car on the side of the road with the number plate of GER102, Germany’s. Thinking about why he would be parked there he continued on, reaching the gates and slowing the car to a halt.  
Spain’s knees shook as he walked with Romano, hand in hand through the grassy field of the park. They stopped at a bench, it overlooked a small lake that shone in the now moonlight. Spain sat down next to the Italian after Romano complained about sore feet, to which Spain could only laugh… A gust of wind blew through the trees in a rush, chilling them to the bone and making them shiver. Spain sensed the shaking of his Italian lover and proceeded to remove his coat, draping it over Romano’s shoulders; the soft fur of the collar itching Romano’s nose so that he sneezed. “Bless you Roma,” Spain chuckled. The Spaniard put his arms around Romano to keep himself warm, he would never complain or ask for the return of his jacket, but he hoped the warm gesture stopped him shivering.   
“Bastard if you’re cold why did you give me the fucking coat.”Romano read his thoughts.  
“Because my little tomato needed it more,” Spain nuzzled his face in to Romano’s hair, smelling the flower scented shampoo the Italian used. Romano didn’t want to reply as he blushed, ‘Stupid Spaniard,’ he thought. Unconsciously, Spain started to rub his hand along Romano’s arm, stroking it in a friendly way; he was caught by surprise when the phone in his pocket buzzed, he glared at it before turning on the screen to see a message from Seychelles. ‘HOPE YA’ READY, GERMANY’S BEEN UP THERE ALL NIGHT FINDING A WAY TO TURN OFF THE LIGHTS!’ He forgot what she had meant for a second before the realisation of what was happening occurred.   
In a split second there was a flicker, the lights turned off, and Spain noticed the speaker attached to the lamp post when it began playing soft Spanish music. Romano gave Spain a look that said, I will fucking kill you, you fucking bastard what is going on, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE! Smiling nervously, Spain hugged Romano and didn’t let him go as he heard a popping noise, not 3 seconds later, Fireworks exploded in to the air, blowing up in various different shapes and colours. The quiet whistle of wind was drowned out by loud banging noises, the previous feeling of cold and ongoing nervousness (for Spain anyway) disappeared and was replaced by a glowing sensation in both of their hearts as they watched in awe of everything. It was truly a beautiful sight for the two lovers…  
When the fireworks ceased to arrive, the sky was clear and star filled; Romano and Spain, by now, wrapped in each other’s arms, Romano had temporarily lost his rough, agitated attitude and had taken to just clinging to Spain. When they finally moved their stiff limbs to walk back to the car, they did so hand in hand, after tonight, Spain thought, we will be closer than we ever were… He smiled to himself as he opened the door to their car in courtesy, leaning out to let Romano pass. He went to walk to his own seat when he heard Romano say…  
“Hey bastard…” There was a pause as Spain turned around to see Romano leaning against the car. “Thanks for tonight.” He continued, giving a small smile; Spain paced towards the Italian…”You’re welcome…” the Spaniard whispered in reply. Spain wrapped his arm around Romano’s waist, green eyes met olive before the two pairs fluttered closed and they connected lips in an equal, perfect kiss.  
After a few minutes of their make-out session, Spain pulled away and bent back towards Romano’s ear, whispering in to it; “Dear Romano. It isn’t over yet…”  
Romano’s eyes widened as Spain picked him up off his feet and placed him in the car. Before going to the driver’s side and buckling himself in. Romano still felt a bit surprised but regained him composure as they drove off, leaving the park and heading towards an unknown location.   
Spain checked the messily written note given to him by Seychelles, an address had been written down and he drove towards the house, excitement in his toes as he watched Romano changing radio stations out of the corner of his eye.   
It wasn’t even 5 minutes later that they were arriving at the house, Seychelles had also given Spain a key earlier. He unlocked the front door, seeing a note on the little table placed beside the door; Spain briefly read over it and felt himself blushing.  
A Sauna. Built by FINLAND. And they were supposed to get naked….  
Spain gulped as he felt Romano’s glare, before it was replaced by a lustful smile, “You fucking bastard. I worry what you have done. But I’m not going to object…” Romano purred, trailing off at the end. The two undressed themselves before walking in to the sauna room. Romano walked shamelessly, while Spain held a towel around his waist in embarrassment. Spain read the instructions, making sure the coals were alright before lighting them, letting them heat up as he bent over, unaware of the certain Italian watching him, especially his lower regions as Spain tried to keep hole of the towel, too embarrassed about being naked in front of Romano to think straight. Romano threw some water on to the coals, steam rapidly filling the room. Spain sighed in relaxation and he felt the enveloping warmth of the steam. Romano however had other ideas…  
A smirk on his face, Romano sat next to Spain, hearing the Spaniard gasp and shudder as the Italian trailed a finger lightly along Spain’s tan, muscular body. Moving his finger in little circles in a way that made Spain shiver.  
“N-n-ng-nh.. Ro-Romano..” Spain panted.  
“Sshhh…” Spain was afraid of the look that crossed Romano’s face as the Italian whispered, Romano’s face close to his own, their bare chests lightly touching. Romano had nearly moved on top of Spain, who was pressed against the wall, his face sweaty and flustered. Romano turned to tip some more water on the coals, steaming up the room so that they were both panting and sweating. Romano wrapped his legs around Spain’s waist, moving his hands downwards, running his fingers along Spain’s thigh, before unwrapping the white piece of fabric around the Spaniard’s hips. Romano was met with little protest as they both sat stark naked, Romano on top of Spain, leaving kisses along the Spaniards, neck; making his way towards his face, where the fiery Italian nation, passionately kissed Spain, sucking at the Spaniard’s lips and sticking his tongue in to Spain’s mouth.   
They continued for another hour and a half, until they were both exhausted and the clock read 10:26. Together they found a bed in the deserted house, both of them collapsing and lying together in a heap of tired limbs, neither wanting to ever move or wake up… Until Spain was woken up at 6:23 by his phone in the pocket of his pants close-by. It was buzzing uncontrollably with probably texts from Seychelles or ones from Belgium asking where they were. Spain groaned and moved to get his phone. Instead of checking the messages he turned it on silent and threw the phone at the wall, as hard as he could because of his sore, tired arms. He walked back to the bed a went back to sleep with Romano in his arms as the first rays of dawn poked through the blinds. Spain was too tired to care anymore and just buried his face in the pale back of Romano and drifted away…


End file.
